Deep inside my heart
by l Cindy l
Summary: Syaoran is an ordinary highschool student, until one day a mysterious package arrived at his doorstep. There isn't something inside, is someone, a special someone who Syaoran had searched forever. But is it save to be with the special someone? R+R!


****

.::The Mysterious Package::.

Deep inside my heart

Syaoran, is a well mannered, sensible yet shy boy, he sighed as he walked home. The life of high school is not as easy as he thought, with all the exams and money problems. It's true that his family is rich, but they're way back in Hong Kong, and he's at Tokyo, how can they send him money every month? He walked into a fancy looking building and fumbled in his backpack trying to find his keys. "I must left it at the school, great, now I have to climb through the window." He grumbled as he walked outside and looked up the building. Good thing my apartment is on the second floor, he thought as he rubbed his hand together and ready for the third climb since the beginning of school. Syaoran landed softly on the balcony and tried the window, and luckily, it was open.

Syaoran had a huge apartment, since he's family is so rich and stuff. He also went to a private high school, which only really rich people can afford to go to that school. He had came to Tokyo when he's 13, since then he had lived it by himself. Syaoran sometime wondered to himself, why did I came to Tokyo in the first place? But whenever he want to go back to Hong Kong, something stopped him, is almost like a force, surrounding him as if telling him he's waiting for something.

Walking over to the bed, Syaoran lay down and put his hands behind his head. I'll do my homework later, I'm too tired right now… thought he as he closed his eyes.

It seems like 5 minutes before Syaoran had fallen asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock, he had been sleeping for at least 5 hours. Man, look like I have to study over night. He quickly jumped off his bed and opened the door. Two strong looking men where standing in front of the door. 

"Err…you must be Mr. Li?" asked one of the man

"Yeah."

"Well, someone had delivered this to you." 

Syaoran look over the men's shoulders and saw a huge rectangular package covered with bubble wrappings, almost like a size of a fridge

"I think there might be a mistake I didn't order any-."

"We never make mistakes." 

So they carried the package into the apartment. Well Syaoran standing aside, confused.

When the delivering men had left Syaoran look at the package suspiciously. There nothing on it except the Syaoran address, no sender's name or address.

I better be careful, it might be a bumb! Thought Syaoran as he put his ear on the package for any beeping, but there was none. Scratching his head, Syaoran finally decide there was only one why to see what's inside, open it.

First he unwrapped the bubble wrappings, then a layer of cardboard. Soon there was a big white metal box infront of Syaoran. What in the world could this be? Muttered Syaoran as he try to open the metal box, but he couldn't find any handles. Then he notice a card had fallen out, picking it up and he read it out aloud. " Serial Number 12-76-87-45-00-123-45 Enter it at the security panel at the side." So he search for anything that might look like a security panel, finally he find a little square that looked like a calculator.

"It's about time!" smiled Syaoran as he punched the numbers in. Excited, he watched carefully as the metal box's door opened. Icy white air surrounded Syaoran. Then when finally the smoke had cleared Syaoran looked inside the white metal box and saw…

"A…A…A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed as he fell back, he was sure he's going to faint.

And he did, for about an hour. 

"I don't believe it! The…this package…there's…s…a… girl inside it!" whispered Syaoran as he gathered up his courage and looked into the box once again. Yep, it was a girl alright.

Syaoran looked at the girl, she has light brown hair, pale white skin and long eyelashes. And she's covered in a white silk blanket. Even when the girl has her eyes closed, Syaoran can tell that she's really pretty.

Then suddenly the girl sits up, and blinked which cause Syaoran to fall back and fainted again, for about 2 hours…

When Syaoran opened his eyes the girl was out of the metal box and was sitting beside him and peering curiously at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. She doesn't seem to be dangerous…thought Syaoran, feeling embarrassed of fainting.

"What's your name?" asked Syaoran as he finally brooked the silence.

"…"

"Couldn't you talk?"

"…"

"Sakura"

"Mmm?"

"Name Sakura." The girl said.

"Oh. Your name is Sakura!"

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded. Which cause Syaoran to turn into a bright shade of red.

"Why are you in the box?" asked Syaoran

Sakura shrugged and looked curiously at Syaoran "You name?

"My name is Syaoran, nice to meet you."

"Syaoran, nice to meet you."

Then the white silk blanket slide off Sakura's shoulder, then suddenly Syaoran thought she did wear any clothe!

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Syaoran said as he rushed to his bedroom and find some T-shirts and pants. When he came back to the living room he find Sakura turning the TV on and off.

"Here Sakura, put these on." Syaoran said as he handed the clothes to Sakura

"Me put these on?"

"Yes. Wait! Not in here! In the washroom!" said Syaoran as he led Sakura to the washroom "Change here."

Soon Sakura came out, the clothes looked a little big on her, but it's much better than the blanket.

"I'll cook something, are you hungry?"

"Sakura hungry?"

"I guess you don't know what hungry means eh?" Syaoran sighed.

Soon they were sitting in front of the kitchen table with noodles and salad.

Sakura grab a handfull of noodles and stuff it in her month.

"I guess you are hungry." Smiled Syaoran. "But you don't eat with your hand, use chopsticks or fork."

When they had finish eating Syaoran suddenly remembered his homework. "Ahh! I totally forgot about my homework!" cried Syaoran as he dumped all his books out of his bag and took out five pages of worksheet. 

Sakura took one of them and looked over it, picking up a pencil just like Syaoran.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and looked at Sakura, then the worksheet, to his amazement Sakura's doing the questions, and they're all right!

"You know how to do them Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled happily

Soon Syaoran's homework were finished, with the help of Sakura.

"Hey arigato for helping my homework Sakura!"

"You welcome."

"I'm so tired!" yawned Syaoran. "You can sleep on my bed Sakura, I'll sleep on the couch.

"Arigato Syaoran-Kun!"

"Your welcome."

Syaoran lay awake for a while, thinking about what had happened today, many question floating through his mind, who is Sakura? Why was she send to him in a package? Who send the package to him? But finally Syaoran give up and let the sleepiness over took him.

In the bedroom Sakura walked over to the window and opened it, let the chilly autumn runs through her hair. Her eyes suddenly turning dark like the night. "Arashi…" she muttered under her breathe.

__

More coming soon! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
